1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions comprised of a polyisocyanate and a fatty polyol selected from a particular class of fatty polyols. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions comprising a polyisocyanate and a fatty polyol which are useful in forming a wide variety of polymeric products having urethane linkages, such as polyurethane elastomers, polyurethane coatings, polyurethane foams, and urethane-modified polyisocyanurate foams.
2. Description of Related Art
Bilyk, et al. reported in the Journal of American Oil Chemists Society, August 1975, at pages 289-292, that epoxidized tallow could be treated with trimethylolpropane to prepare a fatty polyol that is useful by reaction with a polyisocyanate to produce a low density rigid polyurethane foam. Bilyk, et al. discloses that the reaction product of trimethylolpropane and epoxidized tallow produces a mixture of mono and diglycerides and esters of trimethylolpropane. Such a mixture, when reacted with a polyisocyanate, will form a polyurethane that has large numbers of glyceride and trimethylolpropane esters that are subject to hydrolysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,249 to Brack discloses that epoxidized fatty alcohols can be reacted with polycarboxylic acids to form polyhydroxy-polyesters that are useful in the preparation of foams, films, elastomers, and plastics of various degrees of hardness, flexibility, etc., by reacting them with polyisocyanates, anhydrides, dicarboxylic acids, bisepoxides, melamine formaldehyde resins, or urea formaldehyde resins. Brack points out that esterification takes place not only at the epoxide functionality but also at the primary hydroxyl group such that the resultant polyols and the urethanes derived therefrom will have large numbers of hydrolyzable ester linkages.